A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to application of electrical pulses and mechanical vibrations to the skin in a controlled manner, in order to increase the absorption of a substance that is applied at the same time to the skin, whereby the substance is an ascorbic acid, lidocaine, collagen, or other type of skin treatment substance.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known that an electrical pulse applied to the skin is useful in order to increase the absorption of a substance previously applied to the skin, whereby this technique is known as electroporation. Such a substance to be applied to the skin may be a liquid, a gel, a lotion, or a cream, for example.
It is desired to provide an apparatus and a method to increase the absorption of a substance to be applied to the skin, in order to obtain an increased (e.g., moisturizing) affect of the substance applied to the skin, as well as to obtain a fairly even absorption of the substance to the skin.